degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 312: Stubborn Love
Main Plot: Dex (Dex is waiting by his window and hears a knock, opening it) Dex: That was quick. Eliza: I was already halfway here when I called and asked. Dex: Oh…great. (He grabs her arm and helps her get into his room) Dex: Now be quiet. I can’t get caught. Eliza: You say that every night and do we ever get caught? Dex: No. How long is this going to go on for, just wondering? Eliza: Why, you don’t like me coming over at night? Dex: No, I do. It’s just…what made it start? Eliza: Nothing, I just like being with you. Dex: I like being with you too. But…is there something going on I should know about? Eliza: Sh. (She presses her finger to his mouth and then kisses him) Eliza: Good? Dex: Really good. (They start to make out and she pushes him onto the bed) Eliza: Look what I brought. (She pulls a condom out of her bra and jumps on top of him) Eliza: Are you ready for me? (She starts making out with him again and unbuttons his pants) Dex: You sure you want to do it again? We just did last night. Eliza: You don’t want to? Dex: I do, I just want to make sure you do. Eliza: If I didn’t, would I do this? (She grabs his crotch and starts kissing his neck) Eliza: You’re so hot. (Dex kisses her back, but doesn’t look as into it) Intro Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Jamie are at the mall and walk into the music store) Caylee: Everything is so weird now. I miss Julia. Jamie: She texted me the other day. She’ll be back from her mom’s new place soon. Caylee: I wonder how…messed up she’s gonna be when she gets back. Jamie: I guess we’ll find that out… (Caylee looks like she’s thinking) Caylee: I love this song. Do you know who plays it? Jamie: No, I don’t. Mr. Eichler: It’s the 1975. The song’s called Robbers. Caylee: Mr. Eichler, what’s up? Mr. Eichler: Just picking up a CD. I try to get a new one each week. Caylee: That’s cool. This is my best friend, Jamie. Jamie, this is that awesome nursing teacher I told you about. Jamie: You sure have. Hi, nice to meet you. Caylee: So you’re really into music? Mr. Eichler: Yeah. All genres. I can get inspired by almost anything. Caylee: Are you a musician? Mr. Eichler: Not a good one, but yes. Trying to make a demo right now, actually. Caylee: That is so cool! You should play it for the class. Mr. Eichler: I don’t think so. Not ready for that. Caylee: Well I’d love to hear it. Mr. Eichler: Maybe you’ll hear it in hear one day. I have to go, but I’ll see you tomorrow in class. Have a good night. Caylee: You too! (He leaves and Caylee walks over to a CD) Caylee: Here’s that band he said sings this song. Jamie: You two sure are friendly. (Jamie winks at her and Caylee playfully slaps her) Caylee: Oh shush, he’s just a cool teacher. Jamie: If you say so. (Jamie walks away and Caylee shoots a glance back at Mr. Eichler) Third Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby are sitting in a group circle at an acting class) Brandon: The key of acting is to make it seem like you’re not acting at all. We’ll pick up next week. (Everyone starts to leave and Eric turns to Abby) Eric: I think we found our new thing! Abby: I still don’t think I’m much of the actress, Eric. Eric: Well we can try, still! We need something to do now that our band is done for. Abby: Well we could come back here again if you want. Eric: Hold on, I want to ask that guy about the troupe he mentioned. (Eric walks up to the teacher) Eric: Hey uh, I heard you mention there’s an acting troupe here. Thought maybe I could try it out? Brandon: It’s a serious thing. Would you be committed? Eric: For sure. Brandon: Well just bring in a list of acting credits of yours and some references and we’ll try it out. See if you’re a good fit. Eric: I uh, don’t have any acting credits. Brandon: Not even something small? Eric: No, I just got into it recently. Brandon: Then sorry, just keep coming to this class then. Eric: What if I got a part soon? Brandon: You normally need a few small credits before we let anyone in the troupe. Eric: What about one big credit? Like lead in a school play? Brandon: I guess that would work. If you can make that happen, we’ll give you a shot in the troupe. Eric: Sweet, thanks man. (Eric walks back to Abby and grabs his coat) Abby: How did that go? Eric: New mission: get the lead in the school play. Abby: Seriously? Eric: He said if I want to be in that troupe, I need to get the lead in that play. Abby: Why do you always have to keep yourself busy with these huge projects? Eric: Because it makes life fun. And we get to do them together? Abby: You’re crazy if you think I’m doing the school play. Eric: Good thing I am crazy. (He kisses her and they both giggle as they leave) Main Plot: Dex (Dex is at his locker and Scott walks up to him) Scott: Hey, what’s up? Dex: Not much, bro. Scott: I thought we were gonna hang this weekend? Dex: Shit! I totally forgot. I’m sorry, man. It’s just, Eliza’s been really clingy lately and I’ve had to be there for her. Scott: It’s fine, it’s just…don’t forget you have friends too. Dex: I know, I really don’t mean to neglect you guys. I’m just…I think something is going on with her… Scott: With Eliza? I have no clue, she’s been really distant too. Dex: Tell you what, we’re going to hang out after school today. I promise. Scott: Sounds good. Dex: And I promise to not ignore you guys as much. Sorry about that. Scott: Don’t worry about it. You have a lot going on, we understand. I’ll catch up with you at lunch. (Scott walks off and Dex looks worried as he sees Eliza sitting alone in class) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee is listening to the album Mr. Eichler gave her on her iPod when Miranda runs up to her) Miranda: Caylee, help! Caylee: What is it? Miranda: Can you give me the answers to last night’s nursing worksheet? Caylee: I would, but I don’t want to get caught cheating. Miranda: What? It’s not like he’s gonna notice. Caylee: But if he does, I don’t want him to get disappointed in me. Miranda: What? (Jamie walks up to them) Jamie: Listening to that CD your teacher gave you last night? Caylee: He didn’t give it to me, he told me what it was. Jamie: Same thing. Miranda: Wait, you’re hanging out with our teacher? Caylee: No! I saw him and we talked for a couple minutes. No big deal! Miranda: Honey, if he’s introducing you to his music, it’s a big deal. Caylee: Well, whatever. He’s my teacher, it’s not like anything’s going to happen. Jamie: So you want it to? Caylee: Shush! You two are so annoying. (Caylee laughs and plays the music again, looking embarrassed) Main Plot: Dex (Eliza runs up to Dex after class) Eliza: I missed you so much! Dex: We just saw each other an hour ago. Eliza: So? I wish I could be with you every second. I just want to stay safe with you. Dex: Why wouldn’t you be safe? Eliza: I didn’t mean it like that. Let’s do something tonight. Go to the park or the beach or something. Dex: Sorry babe…I can’t. I already made plans with Scott. I’ve been ignoring him lately and I want to make it up to him. Eliza: But…I need you. And aren’t I more important? Dex: You are, but he is too to me. Eliza: I thought you loved me. Dex: I do love you, babe. I’ve been with you every day for a week. It’s Scott’s turn now. Eliza: Whatever. I’m so done with you. Dex: What? Eliza: It’s like you don’t care about how I feel at all! Dex: If it’s that big of a deal, you can come hang with us. Eliza: Too late. (Dex tries to hold her hand) Dex: Babe, I- (She slaps him hard across the face) Eliza: Don’t. I hate you. (She runs off and Dex touches his cheek which is beat red) Dex: What the hell? Third Plot: Eric (Eric and Abby walk into play auditions and see everything is crazy) Eric: What is going on? (Eric sees Keith talking to freshman and walks over to them) Abby: Why is it so hectic in here? Candace: The play director just quit. Said he got a better job downtown. What a fucking loser. Keith: I will have a fit if there isn’t a spring musical or fall play. Wendy: I really wanted to audition. Candace: Wouldn’t have mattered anyway, Wendy. They don’t let freshman have big parts unless you’ve made a name for yourself like me. Wendy: Oh… Eric: So there’s no director? I know someone who could direct… (Eric pulls Abby aside) Eric: What if I got Sadie! Abby: Ew. Eric: She could direct. Maybe I could even convince her to make me the lead. Abby: Really? Get someone who would make you lead. Isn’t that kind of…skeevy? Eric: Only if people find out. (Eric walks up to Mr. Hanson who is talking to angry students) Eric: Sir, I know the perfect person who would love to direct the play and musical. Mr. Hanson: Who? Eric: Sadie Carroll. She’s a Clearwater Alumni, has experience, and would love to get some extra directing credits. Mr. Hanson: At this point, I’m desperate for anyone. Bring her in and I’ll talk to her about it. (Hanson walks away and Eric looks happy) Eric: This is happening quick smoothly. Abby: Yeah for now. Just wait until these theater geeks meet her. (Abby chuckles and walks off as Eric looks uncertain) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into class and Liam soon follows, sitting by her) Liam: Hey, what’s up? Caylee: Not much. Super tired. Liam: Want to come over to my place tonight? Maybe watch some movies. Caylee: I don’t know, I’ll ask my dad if I can. Liam: I hope you can…I miss you Caylee. A lot. (Liam puts his hand on her’s and Caylee takes her’s away) Caylee: Liam what are you doing? Liam: What do you mean? Caylee: You don’t get to do this. Choose Julia over me-twice- and then when things go sour with her, try to come back to me. Liam: Caylee, I just- Caylee: What happened with Julia is awful and the way she dumped you was awful. I get that you’re messed up, but don’t drag me down with you, Liam. I’m sorry. (Caylee moves to the back of the room and plays the CD Eichler showed her on her iPod) Main Plot: Dex (Dex sits down with Scott and Angel at lunch) Angel: Whoa, what happened to your face? Dex: Oh uh…nothing. I opened my locker and hit myself. Stupid me. Scott: You sure? It looked like you got decked, man. Dex: No. Who would fight me? Hah! (Dex starts eating his food and ignores looking them in the eye) Angel: If you say so. Want a tissue? It’s bleeding a little bit. Dex: What? Oh…uh, I’ll just go wash it off in the bathroom. (He runs to the bathroom and Scott and Angel look worried) Scott: He’s a horrible liar. Angel: I wonder what happened. Scott: I just had a bad thought come into my head… Angel: Oh no…is it the same bad thought that just came in mine? Scott: What if it were Eliza? You’ve seen how mean she is to him. Plus she’s kinda gone off the deep end lately. Angel: Yeah…I really hope it’s not, but that’s the only thing I could think of. Why would he lie if he got into a fight with a guy? But if his girlfriend hit him… Scott: That would be humiliating if anyone found out… Angel: Poor guy…he doesn’t deserve this. Scott: I’m hanging out with him tonight. Maybe I can figure out what’s going on…try to help. (Angel nods as Dex watches them walk from the bathroom door) Dex: You’re fucking pathetic, Dex. (He looks at the bruise in the mirror and starts to cry, but holds back the tears and walks back out) Third Plot: Eric (Eric walks into the Hub and sees Tori) Eric: Hey, two small pumpkin coffees. I’m meeting Sadie here. Tori: Lovely. I wonder if she’s still psycho over Tim dumping her. Eric: I fucking hope not. (Sadie walks in and sits across from Eric) Sadie: What did you call me here for? Eric: I have a job for you. Sadie: Okay? Eric: Clearwater is looking for a director for the fall play. I think you would be perfect for the role. Sadie: Oh…well I don’t think so, Eric. I’m over all that high school stuff. Eric: But think, if this play is amazing, which I know it will be if you do it, you could get so much notoriety. Maybe win some awards. It could jump start your directing career! Sadie: True…what play is it? Eric: Plaza Suite. A classic. Sadie: I do love that play…would I get to pick an assistant director? Eric: Sure thing. Sadie: Wow. Thank you, Eric. You’re right, this is an amazing opportunity for me. I’m going to rock this thing and so many people will want me to work on their projects! Eric: Yeah. But I was thinking…if you made me lead, I could help you out as well. If the lead is someone you’ve known for a long time, it’ll help make the whole play better. Sadie: True. But I’ll have to audition you first. Eric: Listen…I need the lead for this play. You need the credit for this play. Let’s help each other out. Sadie: Wow, this was a pretty smart plan, dude. But we both win in the end, so why the hell not. I applaud your manipulation skills. (They shake hands and Sadie looks excited) Sadie: A play directed by Sadie Carroll. I can’t wait. Eric: Me neither… Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee is in class with Miranda and Kat) Kat: I don’t understand how to put this IV in at all… Caylee: Like this, Kat. (Caylee does it right and Mr. Eichler passes by and watches) Mr. Eichler: Perfect, Caylee. Nice job. Caylee: Thanks. (Caylee blushes as he leaves and Miranda rolls her eyes) Miranda: *coughs* Teacher’s pet! Caylee: Stop! Miranda: He was so flirting with you. Kat: Ew, what? Caylee: Miranda, I’m going to kill you. Nothing is going on between me and him. (The bell rings and they get their stuff, starting to leave) Mr. Eichler: Caylee, can I talk to you for a minute? Miranda: You still think so? (Miranda and Kat giggle as they leave and Caylee goes up to his desk) Caylee: Yes, sir. Mr. Eichler: I actually need some help unpacking some equipment we’re using tomorrow. I know you have a free period next, so would you like to help for some extra credit? Caylee: Sure! Yeah, what can I do? Mr. Eichler: Let me go get the boxes. Thank you! (He runs off and Caylee smiles, checking her hair and makeup in her mirror once he’s gone) Main Plot: Dex (Dex is at his locker at the end of the day and Eliza walks by) Eliza: Guess I’m going to go home and do nothing now that my boyfriend has better things to do. Dex: What is wrong with you? Eliza: What is wrong with you? I thought you loved me. Dex: I do! Eliza: Then come with me. I was going to have sex with you again tonight. Dex: So now you’re manipulating me with sex? Nice. Eliza: I’m not manipulating. I’m just trying to get you to be a good boyfriend, cuz right now, you suck. Dex: I do everything for you, Eliza! Eliza: You don’t do anything for me except make me feel awful about myself. Dex: What? Eliza: You’re the only thing that makes me happy. Why are you ditching me? Cuz you want to see me upset? Dex: No! You’re not making any sense. Eliza: You need me, Dex. Without me, you’re just a stupid loser. Dex: Stop, Eliza. Please. Eliza: I don’t care anymore. I hate you! (She screams and punches him in the arm, back into his locker, running off) Dex: Eliza! What the fuck?! (He holds his arm in pain and looks scared) Third Plot: Eric (Everyone is backstage rehearsing their audition in the auditorium) Alicia: What monologue have you chosen, Eric? Eric: Something from Mozart. Keith: I’m so nervous. I want this part as lead so bad, you don’t even know. Plaza Suite has been my favorite play since I was like 5 and saw it with my cousin in Paris. (Sadie comes up to everyone) Sadie: Hello everyone. My name is Sadie Carroll. I graduated from Clearwater last year, but now I am back to direct this play. I’m excited for your auditions and I am happy to announce Eric Stem as this year’s lead! (Everyone looks at Eric who is shocked) Matt: But he didn’t even audition! That’s bogus! Sadie: He auditioned for me earlier today. I love his enthusiasm! Eric: Uh, thanks! Sadie: First up is Matthew Malloy. Let’s see your audition! (They go to the stage and Sadie sits in the audience) Alicia: Did you get Sadie to direct the play just so she’d make you lead right away? Eric: No, that’s crazy! Alicia: Are you really going to stoop that low just for a part? Eric: I didn’t! (Alicia walks away, annoyed and Keith steps up to Eric) Keith: You know I wanted this part. You didn’t even care about the play before today. Why would you take away my chance? Eric: I…I need this part, Keith. Keith: I hope you break a leg. Literally. (Keith shoulder checks Eric as he walks away) Eric: Dammit, Eric. What did you do… Main Plot: Dex (Dex and Scott are hanging out at Dex’s house) Scott: How lame would it be to go trick or treating this year? Dex: Not lame at all, I kinda want to go. (Dex sits down next to Scott and Scott sees the bruise on his arm, touching it) Scott: Dex, what happened? Dex: I am such a klutz, I fell down the stairs. You should have seen it, it was hilarious. (Scott looks upset) Scott: I don’t believe you. Dex: Well that’s what happened, okay? Scott: Dex- (Scott puts his arm on Dex’s shoulder and he immediately breaks down in tears) Scott: What’s wrong, Dex? You can talk to me. Dex: I know. It’s Eliza. I’m scared of her, Scott! Scott: Did she do this to you? Dex: Yes. It’s so embarrassing. I know you much think I’m pathetic for being a wimp and letting my girlfriend do this to me. Scott: No, you’re not pathetic. If she hurts you like this, why don’t you leave her? You deserve so much better. Dex: Because I still love her. And I don’t know why. And I’m scared that if I leave her, she might kill herself like Sophie tried to do. I can’t do that to another girl, Scott. (Dex cries on Scott’s shoulder and Scott brings him into a hug. Dex holds him tightly) Scott: Oh my god, Dex, I’m so sorry. Dex: I just don’t know why she loves making me feel so bad about myself. Scott: Me neither…because you’re one of the best guys I have ever met in my entire life. And she couldn’t find anyone better than you. Dex: You really think that? Scott: Yes. You’re perfect Dex…just the way you are. (Dex looks Scott in the eyes and then kisses him passionately) Dex: Whoa. I’m…I’m so sorry. Scott: No…it’s fine. Don’t worry. Dex: She’s really messed up. And so am I. Because of her. I didn’t mean to kiss you, I just…thank you for staying with me, Scott. Scott: Of course, I’m not going anywhere… Dex: But you can’t let Eliza know that you know these bruises are from her. No one else but you can know. I’m trusting you, Scott. Scott: You can trust me. Dex: Thank you. I love you, man. Scott: I…I love you too. (Dex hugs him tight and then stands up) Dex: I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick. (Dex leaves and Scott sits there, starting to cry) Scott: I love you so much… Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee and Mr. Eichler are sorting through medical equipment) Mr. Eichler: School was over almost an hour ago. You’ve done enough, you can leave, Caylee. Caylee: No, it’s fine. This is kinda fun! Better than just sitting at home. Mr. Eichler: Well it looks like we’re about done anyway. Thank you again for the help, even if it was just for the extra credit. Caylee: It wasn’t. I also got to listen to a bunch of cool music. You have really good taste, Mr. Eichler. Mr. Eichler: Call me Shawn. Caylee: Oh, okay. But no, I wish I could have your playlist on repeat forever. Shawn: Thank you. It takes a keen ear to actually like my music, Caylee: Well thanks for complimenting my ears. (They both giggle and then Caylee leans in and kisses him) Caylee: Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Shawn: It’s fine. (He brings her in and kisses her again, but longer) Shawn: Was that okay? Caylee: Yeah….wow it’s late. I just- (Caylee grabs her back and leaves, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it) Caylee: Wow… (She looks excited as she heads out) Third Plot: Eric (The next day, Sadie posts the call back list and Eric walks up to her) Eric: How were auditions? (Sadie facepalms) Sadie: A mess. But I managed to come up with a list of the only actual people with talent. Eric: Nice. (They watch as Micah and Candace walk up) Candace: Got my callback! You won’t regret this, Sadie! Sadie: Don’t make me. (They run off and Eric turns to Sadie) Eric: You could have made it a little less obvious that you unfairly gave me the lead. Sadie: Oh whatever. That’s show-business, baby. Can’t wait to do this play. I already made so many changes to the script! (She pats him on the back and walks off) Eric: Changes? Oh god… (Eric takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes as he walks off) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee walks into school with Jamie) Caylee: If I tell you something, can you not freak out like I’m doing right now? Jamie: Sure, what happened? Caylee: Me and Shawn kissed! Jamie: Who’s Shawn? Caylee: My nursing teacher! Jamie: Are you serious? He’s crossing major boundaries, Caylee. That’s not right. Caylee: I don’t care. He’s amazing. Jamie: If the school finds out about that, he’s getting fired, you understand that right? Caylee: Fired? Jamie: For kissing a student? Probably get his teaching license taken away even. Caylee: For real? I didn’t know it was that big of a deal. Jamie: Apparently not. Are you sure the hair dye isn’t leaking into your brain? Caylee: Fine, I’ll stop. I don’t want to get him fired. Jamie: Good. Jesus, Cay. (Jamie walks off and Caylee looks disappointed) Main Plot: Dex (Dex walks into Eliza’s classroom and sees her and Moon sitting together) Moon: She doesn’t want to talk to you, Dex. Dex: Eliza, please. We have to talk about this. Eliza: Just go away. Dex: Seriously? Eliza: Fine. Moon, can you give us some privacy? (Moon walks off and Dex kneels next to Eliza’s desk) Dex: I’m sorry I didn’t hang out with you yesterday, but- Eliza: It’s okay. I went over to Moon’s. I’m not angry anymore. I forgive you. Dex: But- Eliza: Hang out at your place after school today? Dex: I mean, I- Eliza: Good. Now get to class. You don’t want to be late. (She kisses him and gets back to Moon) Dex: Okay…see you then. (He gets up and walks out, looking confused and annoyed) Dex: Even if I don’t want to… 'NEXT WEEK' Sophie: My maybe-boyfriend is in juvey, it doesn’t get much more messed up than that. BUCKLE UP Abby: You’re going to have to make a decision now. Sophie: I don’t know how I feel anymore! (Sophie is about to kiss a girl) IT’S A Alicia: I read that 64% of rapists rape people more than once. Danielle: He’s just bluffing. Alicia: But am I really going to risk it? BUMPY Candace: Wendy has no chance winning that part against me. Zak: You better play fair because I’m watching. Micah: You better back off my girl, bud. RIDE (Micah challenges Zak to a fight) Alicia: This has gone too fucking far! Wendy: Are you really going to take this away from me? ONE EPISODE LEFT UNTIL THE MID-SEASON FINALE (Danielle is seen being taken away by the cops) (Candace falls onstage in her bra) (Ethan hugs Sophie tightly while in an orange jail suit) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts